Café con leche
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Omnimon ha vuelto a quedarse solo con alphamon, lo que supone un nuevo intento por parte del caballero para quedarse con él. ¿Podrá omnimon resistir sus deseos nuevamente? Royal Knights-yaoi-OoC.


Saludos .-.  
A idea de una amiga mia (¬w¬) me decidí a escribir y publicar fanfics yaoi. La verdad me gustaba de hacía un tiempo, pero me daba mucha verguenza publicarlos .//. además de que me gusta de unos personajes que casi nadie conoce, los caballeros reales de digimon. Esta historia es una especie de idea alternativa (por eso trae un * en el titulo) y no sigue la secuencia original de las tramas yaoi que escribo. Si a alguien no le gusta el yaoi, que no lea mi historia y no me vengan con insultos uwú Por lo demás, acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc etc para ver si se me da bien esto y continuar escribiendo.

* * *

**·* Café con leche ·**

Podía sentirla.

En su cuello, bajar por su espalda, llegar hasta la punta de sus talones. Le gustaba, pero a la vez lo ponía muy nervioso. Se estremecía sin querer y las cosas temblaban en sus manos.

Era el efecto que siempre tenía la mirada de Alphamon en él. Era tan poderosa la fuerza que ejercía, que eran contadas las ocasiones en que Omnimon se atrevía a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que lo hacían temblar y sofocarse bajo su armadura. Pero este no era el caso. Solo por el hecho de que no traía su armadura.

Era día domingo, día en que los caballeros reales daban un imperceptible suspiro de descanso de su interminable trabajo como guardianes del mundo digital. La tensión bajaba notoriamente, los ánimos subían y hasta se permitían paseos por sus inacabables terrenos, los que rodeaban el gigantesco castillo donde ellos vivían y desde donde vigilaban día y noche el digimundo.

Para mala suerte de Omnimon, el segundo al mando, Crusadermon hizo un atado con todos los caballeros que ese día descansaban y dormían a las sombras de los árboles para llevárselos a la ciudad.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir todos?-preguntó Magnamon entre quejas y pataletas.

-¡Porque Dynasmon no puede cargar solo todas las bolsas y paquetes!-dijo ella levantando las manos en un gesto despectivo.

-El es muy fuerte…-se quejó ulforce vdramon recuperando su mp3 después del repentino asalto de la caballero.

-Pero no es un pulpo, así que muévanse-dijo la digimon por última vez, arrastrando al grupo fuera.

-¿Por qué Omnimon y Alphamon no van?-siguió quejándose Magnamon mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de sí.

-Alguien tiene que vigilar, ¿no crees?-Crusadermon sonrió y se sentó delicadamente en uno de los poderosos brazos de Dynasmon, cosa que usualmente hacía cuando salían. Prefería ir contemplando el paisaje sentada sobre los brazos de su compañero, a ir volando y hacer que su ropa se desplanchara en el vuelo.

Omnimon no pudo decir nada cuando vio a los otros seis caballeros salir del castillo. Hubiese querido ir, pero hubiera significado algún tipo de desprecio hacia su líder, cosa que jamás querría. Pero quedarse a solas con Alphamon era… peligroso, por decirlo menos. Seguramente Crusadermon lo había hecho a propósito una vez más.

* * *

-¿Y bien?-escuchó a su espalda la voz aterciopelada de Alphamon.

El digimon, oscuro sin su armadura blanca, dio un respingo. Sus antenas amarillas vibraron nerviosas, tragó saliva y respondió tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-¿Y bien qué?-contestó.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Esto sonó más como algún tipo de insinuación para Omnimon. Se quedó helado por un momento. No era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con Alphamon, pero cada vez que ocurría tenía que fingir estar muy ocupado haciendo algo, ya fuese la comida, la limpieza o hasta fingirse enfermo. Para su mala suerte, todas estas cosas ya estaban hechas, y Omnimon acababa de salir de un verdadero resfriado como para que cayese en otro. Además, Omnimon sabía a la perfección que Alphamon no era ningún tonto. Sabía que él evitaba a toda costa quedarse demasiado tiempo en una habitación con su líder, o conversar durante mucho rato. Inmediatamente Alphamon comenzaba a perforar la coraza que Omnimon ponía delante de si para protegerse de su encanto abrumador. El líder de los caballeros tenía muchísimas y muy peligrosas armas a su disposición, ya fueran sus lujuriosas miradas o su irresistible y perfecta sonrisa, la que derretía los nervios de Omnimon y lo hacían colorearse hasta las orejas.

-Omnimon.

-Perdona, es que…-no pudo inventar nada en los cinco segundos que le siguieron-no hay mucho por hacer…

Alphamon se quedó viéndolo. O a su espalda al menos, su segundo al mando se negaba a voltearse. Hacía bastante rato que "lidiaba" con la cafetera descompuesta, aunque hacía más de diez minutos que la había repuesto y sólo le daba vueltas a las piezas entre sus manos.

Entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su mentón sobre estos. Quería empezar a abrir a Omnimon de una vez, pero siempre había que ser cuidadoso con eso, lento, cauteloso. No era cosa de empezar a hablar cualquier tema y acabar con sonrisas de amistad. No.

Alphamon necesitaba llegar mucho más a fondo, intimidarlo, hacerlo dudar, hacerlo querer escapar. Si bien esto no era difícil de conseguir con Omnimon, realmente no podía llegar a tocar fondo.

Una vez estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, ese día en que a los caballeros se les ocurrió celebrar el cumpleaños número 12430 de Alphamon. ¿Quién diría que se podía pasar tantos años viviendo en la soledad?

Volvieron a dejarlos a ambos en el castillo y salieron a comprar cuanta cosa Crusadermon ordenaba. Su poder femenino era de temer entre los caballeros reales. Su mano derecha se puso especialmente nervioso, factor que Alphamon utilizó para llegar más y más dentro de él, hasta que acabó atrapándolo entre la pared del pasillo y su pecho, con sus labios en las orejas de Omnimon y sus manos recorriendo despacio su delgado cuerpo oscuro.

Omnimon intentaba resistirse, oponerse de alguna forma a esa terrible atracción que Alphamon ejercía en él, no entregarse débilmente a los deseos de ese digimon hambriento de él, detener tanta pasión explosiva y peligrosa, pero era tan débil y se doblaba tan fácilmente con sus caricias y sus besos, que le resultaba imposible escaparse o decir no. Solo se dejaba llevar entre gemidos y caricias profundas, siempre sin llegar a consumar nada.

-Dime que sí…-le exigía Alphamon mientras calentaba su cuerpo con besos y mordidas.

-No-repetía Omnimon, sintiéndose pequeño e indefenso entre los poderosos brazos de Alphamon, preso de su calor penetrante y su aroma, que lo enloquecía y lo hacía alucinar.

-¡Dime que sí!-le repetía Alphamon molesto ante la absurda contradictoria de Omnimon, mientras mecía su cuerpo sobre el del digimon, incitándolo cada vez más a la entrega.

-¡No…no!-seguía negándose Omnimon, bañado en sudor y agonizante, maldiciendo el porqué Alphamon quería su aprobación y no podía desgarrarle la ropa de una vez y hacerlo suyo, no soportaba el ardor de su piel cada vez que Alphamon le rozaba, cada asalto del digimon eran una apasionada tortura para Omnimon. Alphamon terminaba enrabiado y con la amargura de la negación de parte de su mano derecha. Golpeaba con sus puños el suelo y se levantaba en silencio, cerrando su camisa y con la mirada sombría, dejando a Omnimon tirado en el suelo con la misma amargura de no recibir lo que por años ambos querían el uno del otro.

* * *

Pero… ¿Por qué Omnimon se negaba?

-Eres un caprichoso-le repetía constantemente su líder.

-No es un capricho…-respondía él entristecido.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo poseerte entonces?!

-Porque…-¿cómo explicárselo?-porque me da miedo, es todo-mentía.

Esta respuesta siempre lastimaba a Alphamon por dentro.

-Omnimon, ¡Sabes que jamás te haría daño!-se levantaba y le abrazaba con ternura, tratando de hacerle ver lo que en su corazón habitaba-Te amo, como a nadie.

Al digimon blanco se le cortaba la respiración con esa sencilla frase.

Desde que conoció a Alphamon hacía ya tantos años, había ansiado que le dijera eso, que lo protegiera, lo llenara de cariño y lo poseyera.

Todo esto había hecho el digimon oscuro, pero Omnimon decía "no" cada vez que Alphamon lo atrapaba y estaba a punto de hacerlo suyo.

-¿Por qué Omnimon?

Y la mente del caballero blanco divagaba por borrosos recuerdos de las miradas que cruzaba con su compañero Gallantmon, y se le encendía la pasión nuevamente. Nunca se dio cuenta de en qué momento los ojos amarillos de su compañero comenzaron a transmitirle tanta electricidad, mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, fantaseaba despierto con ensoñaciones en las que Alphamon y Gallantmon lo compartían y Omnimon llegaba hasta el delirio poseído por ambos hombres.

Pero sin saberlo, Omnimon creía sentir que Gallantmon le inyectaba toda esa energía; el caballero rojo no podía ver a Omnimon de otra forma que no fuera su mejor amigo y su segundo líder.

A veces, el digimon oscuro veía la farsa que se creaba para sí mismo, y quería entregarse por completo a Alphamon, ese digimon fiel y terco que lo había deseado a su lado desde hacía tantos años, luchando incansable en otros mundos y tiempos para poder regresar a su lado a conquistarlo, y su mente volvía a jugarle malas pasadas, haciéndolo suspirar por estar en brazos de Gallantmon.

¿Con quién estaban sus sentimientos en realidad?

* * *

-¿Ya terminaste con eso?-escuchó a su espalda.

-Eh…-despertó de su letargo y regresó de golpe a la realidad-¿Con qué?

-Con la cafetera, hace mucho que estás ahí con ella. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ay no. Lo peor era aceptar cualquier cosa de Alphamon, las cercanías lo hacían muy manejable, le daban a él demasiadas facilidades.

-No no, ya he terminado-respondió algo torpe mientras guardaba los destornilladores en el último cajón, procurando no levantar mucho la mirada y sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Bien, ¿Puedo pedirte que me hagas un café entonces?-preguntó el caballero negro.

Omnimon se quedó pensando algunos segundos. ¿Sería demasiado peligroso?

-Claro…-se estaba dando cuenta de que sus respuestas eran cada vez más vagas.

Alphamon estaba pensando en cómo iniciar su jugada en aquella ocasión, pero curiosamente, y como nunca le había ocurrido, se quedó sin ideas. Había pensado en tantas y distintas formas de ganárselo, que ese día su imaginación se había estancado. Nunca alguien se le había hecho tan difícil, nunca había tardado tanto en ganarse la aprobación de una persona.

Porque su amor ya lo tenía, eso era claro.

* * *

-¿Tú sientes algo por mi Omnimon?-le preguntó una vez hacía mucho tiempo, mientras caminaban por las afueras del castillo, con el sol de la tarde refulgiendo en sus armaduras.

Omnimon no tuvo que pensárselo, pues la respuesta siempre había sido sí, pero no quería que Alphamon usase esa respuesta para intentar aprovecharse de él nuevamente, por mucho que eso le gustara. Pensó con cuidado en cómo responderle de forma sutil, pero no lo consiguió.

-Si Alphamon…siento muchas cosas por ti-respondió casi susurrando.

-Entonces… ¿Qué necesito para ganarme tu aprobación? ¿Qué es lo que me falta?-hizo una pausa, pues algo se le ocurrió en ese instante-¿O es que lo que sientes por mi lo estoy malinterpretando?

-No Alphamon, yo siento por ti grandes cosas…amor, admiración, respeto…pero a veces también me haces sentir algo de temor.

El caballero negro se detuvo en seco. Nunca se lo hubiera esperado. ¿Qué tenía o hacía él que despertase temor en quien tanto amaba?

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber.

Omnimon se volteó a verle. Pudo ver que en sus ojos había mucha confusión y preocupación. Quiso ser honesto sin hacerle daño alguno.

-Porque…pienso que intentas poseerme solo por lujuria…no por otras cosas…

-¡Omnimon…!

-Sé que me amas, y yo también lo hago, pero me escondes tus verdaderos sentimientos, y si realmente me estás expresando tu amor, lo haces de tal forma que me haces pensar eso…que soy un objeto de placer tuyo…

El viento movió despacio las capas de ambos caballeros. Las palabras Omnimon resonarían mucho tiempo en su cabeza.

-Cambiaré-sentenció Alphamon.

El caballero blanco levantó la mirada perdida del suelo.

-Cambiaré para ti, seré como tú lo desees, y te entregaré cariño de verdad, no solo pasión, te lo juro.

-No debes dejar de ser quien eres-le detuvo él, pero cuando las palabras salían de boca de aquel hombre, era porque ya estaba hecho.

-Seré diferente Omnimon-se acercó a él y le rodeó por la cintura, trayéndolo junto a él-ya verás-sonrió de esa manera que a Omnimon le gustaba tanto y le dio un cálido beso, sellándole aquella promesa.

* * *

Pasaban un par de interminables minutos en el silencio de la cocina, mientras la cafetera hervía y Omnimon hacía café casi de manera mecánica, pues su mente vagaba en los viejos tiempos, cuando el amor entre Alphamon y él era muy novicio, jugaban a mirarse cariñosamente entre todos y sin que nadie lo notara, se veían en raras ocasiones a causa del excesivo trabajo, y llovían los abrazos y los besos. Pero el digimon oscuro cada día quería más, y contagiaba a Omnimon de sus ardientes deseos. A su espalda, la mirada de Alphamon regresaba del recuerdo de esa promesa, para ver que su amante aún le daba la espalda.

-Omnimon, ¿Recuerdas que te prometí cambiar? Una vez hace mucho tiempo-le preguntó.

El digimon oscuro quiso voltear a verlo, pero se arriesgaba.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Dime ¿He cumplido algo de aquello?-habló con algo de pesar, temiendo no haber cumplido su promesa.

Omnimon se quedó viéndolo. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¡Claro que lo había hecho! Todos los días le daba más afecto, ese que él quería. Y sin quererlo, sus ojos se perdieron en la belleza de la mirada de Alphamon. No pudo menos que sonrojarse y quedarse paralizado. Ya lo había arruinado.

-Sí lo has hecho-respondió estremecido.

-Pero, ¿Lo he hecho bien?

-Claro que sí.

El líder de los caballeros se levantó en silencio, los pliegues de su traje chocolate se alisaron y la pequeña cadena de oro que colgaba del ancho cuello de este, tintineó haciendo que una ola de temor y ansias invadiera a Omnimon. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a terminar el café, antes de que las cosas se pusieran más difíciles. Alphamon se quedó a menos de un metro de él, sintiendo como su cuerpo gritaba por abrazar el de Omnimon y llenarlo de calor. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las miles de veces que se había sentido así. Tanta atracción no podía ser verdad.

-¿Lo quieres con algo?-le preguntó para terminar e irse, mientras le daba vueltas nervioso al oscuro líquido dentro de la taza.

-Leche-respondió Alphamon por inercia, mientras veía a Omnimon ir y venir con la taza en la mano. Se quedó con la mente en blanco por un par de segundos, hasta que un impulso salió de su pecho, justo cuando Omnimon terminaba y dejaba la taza sobre la mesa.

-Ten-le dijo, atreviéndose a levantar la mirada y mirarse unos segundos con Alphamon. Su porte de caballero se sumaba a su aire tan elegante y su voz tan seductora. El digimon oscuro tomó la taza de manos de Omnimon y bebió un poco. Luego, y en silencio, dejó la taza sobre la mesa, Omnimon se giraba para marcharse y él le retuvo por una mano.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Omnimon sonrojado y nervioso.

-No quiero que me temas-respondió Alphamon cortante.

-…no lo haré…

-Yo haré que no lo hagas. Prometí protegerte de todo, no sería capaz de hacerte daño.

-Lo sé…-quiso decir algo más, pero un repentino beso departe del caballero le hizo callarse y ruborizarse aún más. Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Alphamon para apartarlo, pero este tomó su mano con suavidad y la deslizó por sobre su corazón.

-¿Lo sientes?-le preguntó al separarse de Omnimon, respirando su aire y con sus ojos traspasando al digimon-Está molesto y ansioso, porque no quieres darme tu amor, ni me dejas entregarte el mío.

Omnimon solo pudo bajar la mirada, respirando profundamente el olor de Alphamon. Cómo le gustaba tenerlo así de cerca.

-¿Y el tuyo?-le preguntó Alphamon, mientras que con la mano de Omnimon y la suya, acariciaban sobre el pecho del caballero, sintiendo el acelerado corazón de este-¿Qué siente?

Los ojos azules de Omnimon se quedaron en los de su compañero por un instante, mientras descifraba lo que su corazón le decía a gritos. Lo quería. Esta vez no podía ignorarlo, se abatía tan fuerte dentro de su pecho que parecía que se escaparía.

-Omnimon-le habló Alphamon sin romper el susurro en el que estaban envueltos.

-Quiero…-alcanzó a decir Omnimon, mientras las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta, con el poco aire que podía respirar.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó nuevamente el caballero negro, mientras sus rostros se acariciaban despacio y el calor iba en aumento.

Omnimon no podía reprimir más aquel deseo tan fuerte. Respiró de manera cortada y rápidamente, y levantando su rostro, se atrevió a tomar uno de los deliciosos besos de boca de Alphamon. Nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre por temor a entregarse sin querer…pero ahora era irremediable lo que estaba sintiendo en el fondo de sus entrañas.

-Quiero ser tuyo…tuyo y de nadie más-sintió una tremenda libertad al haberlo dicho, y dejó que esa libertad recorriera todo su cuerpo como una fuerte y fresca energía-quiero que me hagas el amor…

* * *

Alphamon sintió que su cuerpo se caería en pedazos. Tantas noches había soñado esa frase, tantas miles de veces la había imaginado y anhelado con toda su alma… y ahora había llegado a sus oídos por fin, y su piel se erizaba y su boca temblaba mientras besaba desenfrenadamente el rostro y el cuello de Omnimon, sus manos se enredaban en su ropa y se perdía con los pequeños gemidos de su amante. Había esperado tanto ese momento, que había olvidado cómo se amaba a alguien, había pasado años lejos del cuerpo de una mujer desde que se había enamorado de Omnimon, y juró no entregarse a nadie más que no fuera él. Por fin podría apagar tantos deseos acumulados y acallar a su angustiado corazón.

Recostó a Omnimon sobre la mesa, mientras abría a tirones su camisa y lo recorría despacio con su boca y sus manos. Su piel era como la noche misma, con esa sensación de infinito y romanticismo que siempre encontraba al contemplar el cielo estrellado. A Omnimon se le habían cerrado los ojos, y su cuerpo estaba alterado e imposible de manejar. Solo Alphamon podía tomar control sobre él y extendió sus delicados brazos por sobre la mesa, cual si lo fuera abriendo para aprender todos sus rincones y detalles. En lo que sus brazos formaron dos arcos a los lados de su cabeza, Omnimon sintió como golpeó suavemente la taza, y el aroma del café dejó el aire cargado, junto con todas las emociones y sensaciones que se desprendían de sus cuerpos.

Alphamon continuó besándolo, mordiéndolo y memorizándolo con sus manos mientras Omnimon, con la sangre hirviendo y la respiración entrecortada, le quitaba con algo de torpeza el abrigo oscuro, el chaleco de cuello alto y su refinada camisa, acariciando con timidez y ansias su cuerpo caliente y perfecto, delineando casi con lujuria sus pectorales fuertes y tersos, cada músculo tan bien definido y que pasaban imperceptibles bajo su ropa. Le costaba entender cómo se combinaban en ese cuerpo, la robustez que lo hacía imbatible y una delicadeza que lo hacían tan atractivo.

Se levantó con energía y se abrazó a él, sintiéndose pequeño e indefenso como siempre le pasaba, pero ahora multiplicado por las ansias de Alphamon. Besó con ternura su piel bronceada, tentándose cada vez más y luego lamiendo excitado el sabor de su cuerpo, repasando las líneas de sus músculos con la punta de su lengua y acariciando como un loco su espalda y sus brazos. Alphamon se sentía muy bien, como no lo había estado desde hacía mucho. Omnimon tenía una forma muy tierna de amarlo, y él la disfrutaba muchísimo. No podía evitar sonreír de gusto al verlo tan emocionado y concentrado, recorrer su cuerpo de guerrero.

-Te amo-le dijo despacio en su oreja, lamiéndola en el mismo segundo y luego presionándola y tirando despacio entre sus labios. Omnimon se sonrojó mucho ante ese contacto, y se quedó así para que siguiera.

-Y yo…-hablaba apenas, como si se ahogara por el calor-te amo, te amo mucho…

-Quiero entrar-le dijo sin rodeos y sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa de su pareja.

El digimon oscuro se quedó viéndolo un momento, y sin perder la sorpresa de su rostro respondió.

-Ven-y se hizo hacia atrás.

Alphamon terminó de desnudarlo, besó sus muslos y su vientre y le acarició profundamente, excitando aún más a Omnimon, excitándose aún más él. Tomó su lugar y antes de empezar con las embestidas, dibujó con su lengua una línea desde la parte baja de la columna hasta el cuello del digimon oscuro, haciéndole soltar un suspiro de gusto. Luego, y sin previo aviso, entró de una vez y comenzó a batirse sobre su amante, quien ahogó un gemido salido desde lo más profundo de su ser, para dar paso al placer y al delirio. Alphamon le golpeaba con fuerza, con ternura, con la rabia y la angustia de todos esos años de amor perdidos. Omnimon no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar por el vaivén de su cuerpo y la deliciosa sensación de estarse quemando con sus caricias, sus palabras y sus besos, sus embestidas eran el mejor regalo que le hubiesen dado.

Nunca podría olvidar tantas experiencias vividas al mismo tiempo. El calor del cuerpo de Alphamon, su aroma, sus besos cariñosos, sus palabras llenas de emoción y magia, sus gemidos en su oreja, el sudor mojándolos a ambos, la mesa crujir bajo sus cuerpos, el líquido espeso y caliente del café caer empapando el mantel y goteando desde la mesa, e impregnar todo con su aroma, el sol del atardecer filtrándose por las cortinas y dando colores a la escena.

* * *

-Alphamon…-le habló con timidez mientras lo veía cerrar los botones de su camisa.

-Dime-dijo él con su voz suave y una sonrisa diferente, nueva, una que nunca antes le había visto.

-Prométeme una cosa.

Su compañero le quedó viendo extrañado. Se apoyó en la mesa rodeando a Omnimon con sus brazos.

-Depende, si tengo que alejarme no prometo nada-dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro y le daba dulces y cortos besos en su cara y sus labios.

-No volveremos a hacerlo en la cocina, casi se rompe la mesa-respondió Omnimon con su ternura habitual, cada vez que estaba junto a quien quería, y que ahora, era quien más quería.

Alphamon no pudo evitar largarse a reír.

Desde ese día, Omnimon no volvió a sentir nada con las miradas de Gallantmon. Solo lo había vuelto a estimar como su mejor amigo, ahora lo sentía de una manera diferente. Lo mismo que el café con leche, nunca podría volver a tomar café con leche sin sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

**· Fin ·**

* * *

Solo un capítulo. Usé al personaje de rhodoknightmon como crusadermon en este caso, solo para variar. En la versión original shonen ai de esta historia, omnimon y alphamon sí están muy enamorados, tal vez tanto como aquí, pero nunca pasa nada entre ellos pues omnimon ya está con gallantmon y no se atreve a faltarle a su lealtad. Ojalá me dejen sus reviews.


End file.
